<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book One: Air by Penndragon27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718972">Book One: Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27'>Penndragon27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fires Closest Kept [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aangst if you will, Aged up Aang, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Fluff and Angst, Jumproping timeline a bit, M/M, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Series Rewrite, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang is fifteen and excited to travel the world with his fellow Air Nomads. He doesn't know why he was chosen for a political mission, but he won't complain. </p>
<p>Especially when he meets the prince of the Fire Nation: Azulon</p>
<p>(Previously titled "Fires Closest Kept", now part 1 of series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Azulon (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fires Closest Kept [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I read RavenTao's fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749337">I Never Asked For This</a> which had Aang flirting with Azulon in the past and then I was like "I need this but more" and I already wanted to write an ATLA rewrite but gay so now I have this monster fic.</p>
<p>Title is from Shakespeare: "Fire that's closest kept burns most of all"</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Edit: So, this was previously titled "Fires Closest Kept" and I was going to post this all as one fic but things are getting a bit long so I'm going to be breaking this up into a series to make things easier. Sorry subscribers about disappointing updates!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Southern Air Temple was home to Aang. It was both old and dusty, yet bright and full of life. When he walked through the halls he could feel the history of past monks who had lived there, the spirituality of the building sending a shiver down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the courtyards, there was a kind of still solemnity to its surroundings, but it was broken up by laughter and smiles from the newer generation. Aang was fifteen now, too old to get away with being reckless, but still managed the occasional game of air ball with his friends. They were monks, but Air Nomads were not known as the funniest nation for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang loved his home and while he never wanted to leave, he knew that day might come. Knowing it, though, and experiencing it were very different things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was different, being the youngest airbender to receive tattoos back when he was twelve. He also knew that the monks would give him looks, some with awe, some with fear. He had hoped to follow Gyatso in becoming a teacher, but they were nomads  and sitting still was not in the cards for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gyatso arrived in his quarters, part of Aang knew it was time. He wasn’t sure of his assignment yet, but he doubted it would be here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Aang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang stood up immediately, bowing respectfully. Gyatso nodded deeply before folding his hands in front of him. It was a rare sight to see Gyatso without a sparkle in his eye and it made Aang wary of what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you know why I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “I’m being assigned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you like it here, but your skills are beyond the Air Temple. You shouldn’t have to be restrained. Even the softest of breezes stretches beyond a single field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled. “I’ll be able to return, right? I’ll see you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Aang. This assignment isn’t permanent, you should be back within the year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Where am I going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyatso smiled, that twinkle returning. “Everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang didn’t have many possessions, so it wasn’t long before his sack was safely secured on Appa’s saddle. He would be travelling with three other monks and they would each bring their own bison. It meant more supplies, but the bond between airbender and bison was too strong to be apart for such a long journey. Aang was grateful, as he’d been worried about what would become of his friend if he were to go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gyatso had said everywhere, he wasn’t kidding. The assignment he’d been given was to accompany a diplomatic envoy as it travelled to each nation, affirming the alliances and renewing treaties. Aang would have preferred something less political and he wasn’t sure why he was chosen for this task, seeing as he’d never expressed any interest in the area. Still, he had to admit that the thought of travel was enticing. He had even sent word to Kuzon and Bumi about the trips, in the hopes that he could see his friends again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first stop was the Southern Water Tribe, as it was the closest. Of course, it was still a long trek, even by flight, and only anticipation kept Aang from going stir crazy. They also flew close enough to talk to each other and when they stopped to rest, they sometimes doubled up on a bison to continue conversations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang, however, was on the sideline for most of the trip and often rode Appa alone. Chime, who was leading the envoy, had no patience for jokes or silly antics. The first night Aang had tried to teach the older monks how to make an air ball and while Dawa had complimented him on inventing the technique, she didn’t join in. Chime told him not to get in their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, Jinpa was Aang’s favourite. He was only twenty and was eager to learn the new trick, despite his skills not as up to par. He didn’t have his tattoos yet, which was probably why he was pursuing politics instead. He didn’t seem to mind, though, and admitted to spending most of his classes causing trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang goofed off in his classes, too, but airbending had never been difficult. Not everyone was the same, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made sure to stay away from Chime as they travelled, not wanting to give the man another reason to dislike him. He was maybe younger than Gyatso, though Aang only suspected that because his beard hadn’t turned fully white. Aang had yet to truly see Chime bend, but he could sense power and spirit from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Chime not bend? He has his tattoos, so he has to be a master, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were seated around a fire one night, their last night before they would reach the water tribe. Chime had eaten quickly, leaving to meditate so as to avoid idle chit-chat. Dawa was more patient and she obliged Aang’s curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is a master, but he doesn’t like bending without a good reason. Air is part of nature, so he does not wish to manipulate it if he can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang tilted his head in thought. He had never thought of it that way. He knew air, being one of the elements, was part of nature, but it had never seemed like something outside of himself. Air was part of who he was and bending it was just as natural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang said as much to Dawa, who smiled. She was the only female monk Aang knew to shave her whole head, instead of just enough to reveal her arrow, and it made it difficult to guess her age. Her eyes were filled with wisdom only time could provide and they reflected the light from the fire as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are different, Aang. Perhaps bending is more natural to you because it is part of who you are, rather than a skill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do other airbenders see it as a skill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinpa nodded, while Dawa shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all, though many do. Every bender has a different relationship with their element, but for most it is one part of who they are, like being a weaver or a farmer. For you, though, it is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blushed and looked into the flames. He had learned bending, sure, but he had related to Appa so much because of their similar relationships with the air, of how instinctual it could be. He had thought everyone saw it that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Chime still has so much spirit. It’s like he’s always bending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s his one exception. He was in an accident years ago and injured his leg. He uses air to help walk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good thing Chime wasn’t around or Aang would’ve immediately tried to observe him and would likely end up in trouble. Jinpa looked just as surprised, so he must not have known the story either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a skillful technique. The leg is lame, so he cushions himself with air as a sort of crutch. I tried it once, by splinting my leg so I couldn’t use it, but it was too difficult and I couldn’t concentrate on it while doing other tasks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing,” Aang said, immediately planning to try it whenever he could. He wasn’t planning on being injured anytime soon, but it would be a useful technique to learn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Dawa replied. “And now, I believe we should get some rest. We arrive at the Southern Tribe tomorrow and while they are perhaps the most obliging of our visits, I doubt they would look kindly on us yawning during council.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang couldn’t go to sleep yet and tried for another question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will my duties be? I’m not trained in politics at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your training,” Dawa said. “You will watch and learn and stay out of trouble. Just stay next to one of us at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe don’t speak up so much,” Jinpa interjected. “Less about offending the Water Tribe, more about annoying Chime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang burst out laughing and he could’ve sworn even Dawa cracked a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang had never been to a Water Tribe before, most of his travels staying within the Earth and Fire kingdoms, but he immediately loved the village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was ice and snow, glittering blue and silver in the morning light. Waterbenders were at work as they arrived, building up walls around the scattered igloos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang had been warned that, despite the South’s split from the Northern tribe being ages ago, there was still a lot of hostility there. The South was considered weak compared to their sister tribe, which meant a lot of them had resentment. While they were technically still under the Northern chief, the large distance meant they could remain to their own devices and that they deserved a separate visit from their envoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tribe didn’t seem resentful, from what Aang could see. Children running in the snow, their round faces mostly hidden behind furry hoods. Fires were going and the air was filled with the smell of roasting fish and vegetables. Aang wouldn’t eat the meat, but he appreciated the warmth that the tribe gave to the glacial surroundings. He was surprised the ice managed to stay frozen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived late in the afternoon and the rest of the day was dedicated to welcomes and socializing, with the meetings starting in the morning. Aang took no issue with that and was given permission to roam freely, though Chime warned him to behave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wound up sharing a fire with a young couple, Taktuq and Sakari. He was invited to join the others with the chief and his family, but Aang didn’t think that would be as easygoing and politely declined. Besides, tomorrow would be spent on meetings and politics, so he might as well enjoy tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun set early in the south and soon the sky glittered with stars. The fires cast red light across the snow making it look more like sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you familiar with the music of the Southern Water Tribe?” Taktuq  asked. He was smiling like he had a secret, but one Aang was privy to, as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while,” he admitted. “But some of my friends have travelled south before and spent time with your people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taktuq laughed. “Then I hope they taught you how to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled and leaped up as the music started playing. Taktuq tapped his foot as Sakari took Aang’s hand and pulled him into a space. They spun and jumped and laughed. Taktuq soon had enough of sitting down and joined them, pulling his wife into his arms. Aang was grabbed by a young boy and pulled into another group. It was a different dance than what Kuzon taught him in the Fire Nation, but no less exciting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, he could see that Jinpa was dancing with a young woman. She was smiling and even in the firelight it was clear that Jinpa was blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime and Dawa were sitting, but Dawa couldn’t hide her smile or her hand tapping her knee with the rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air smelled of smoke and snow, the scents of food fading as the meal was overtaken by dancing and singing. The adults pulled out bottles and Taktuq offered a cup to Aang, but the fermented smell made his eyes water and he turned it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the children were asleep and the embers burning low, the loud music faded to soft lullabies. Aang felt light and heady, despite being sober, and he had no idea how he’d be able to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was given an igloo to share with Jinpa and Chime, Dawa on her own for privacy. As hyper as he was feeling, he was out the moment his head was down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much fun as the night before had been, the morning was early and meant for more serious matters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinpa shook him awake and Aang got ready quickly, wanting to make sure Chime had no reason to complain. Despite this, though, he was bleary eyed at the foggy grey outside, dull sunlight barely stretched across the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were meeting in the main tent where Kaskae, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, was already seated and looking like he’d been up for hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could sit, Chime pulled Aang aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are to sit and you are to be quiet. You are here to learn, not to participate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled. “Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime narrowed his eyes and Aang went sheepish before miming turning a key on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their seats, Aang wedged between Chime and Dawa so they could keep an eye on him, and the meeting began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Chime had no need to warn Aang because he had no desire to be involved in the meeting. He could feel his eyes glazing over as he absorbed talk of trade and taxes. Aang knew he should be honoured that he was chosen to go on the trip and he was, really, but why did Gyatso think this was his path? Aang was an airbender, poised to become a great monk, maybe a teacher. Politics was not his strong suit and he did not see a future in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was wiggling fingers, bending soft breezes to make the ends of Jinpa’s coat dance when the conversation finally turned to something more interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been nearly sixteen years since Avatar Roku has passed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime’s face was neutral and Aang couldn’t help but be impressed by his poise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. It was a great tragedy, the world is still healing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaskae hummed in agreement, face equally blank. Aang wondered how such an interesting topic could be discussed with such calmness, even as the tent filled with a heavy pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is difficult for the world to mend when it is the Avatar who is meant to be the healer. Air is next in the cycle, is it not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all knew it was, but Chime played along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the Avatar known, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang watched Kaskae, his mouth a line and his eyes still. Nevertheless, Aang knew that he had finally asked the question he’d been wanting to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime looked at Dawa. When she spoke, it was soft and comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t been sixteen years yet. We have a catalog of births that year, but it will be some time before the Avatar is declared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaskae likely wasn’t pleased, but he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the curiosity?” Dawa went on. “If I may ask. You know that we will announce as soon as the Avatar is found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaskae clasped his hands on his lap. “No reason. Just that everyone will feel much safer when the Avatar returns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension pressed around them before the topic was changed. Aang took a slow breath of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that the Avatar would be reborn into his nation and everyone had wondered who it could be. He knew at least a dozen girls named Yangchen after the last Air Nomad Avatar in the hopes that it would tempt fate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they broke for lunch, Aang had never been so happy to leave a tent. Food was set out, but it wasn’t like last night. This was a quick rest because the afternoon would have more talks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So was the way for the entire week. The evenings allowed for some celebration; music and laughter and bright displays of intricate waterbending. It almost made up for the dryness of the days, with careful words and the stress that one wrong move could cause a war. He knew that the Southern Water Tribe had been a faithful ally, but since the break with the North things had been tense. The Air Nomads would meet with both tribes and had to exercise caution that the two were treated the same, no tribe held in higher regard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wished he could spend his time learning the culture and not worrying about politics, but after each meeting Chime and Jinpa sat Aang down in their tent so they could quiz him on what he’d learned. Aang wanted to be annoyed, but the fact that Jonpa was also taking part meant that this was important. Besides, he felt proud when he said something smart and Chime would give a slight nod of approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is our last day,” Chime said. “Which means it’s the most important. The Council will ask everything they really want from us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t they already do that? When they asked if we have the Avatar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime twitched, but showed no other emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was one, perhaps to see how cooperative we would be, but it was also a sign. What do you glean from their question?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang thought about it, picturing Kaskae’s face from the meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime didn’t smile, but he wasn’t frowning, so Aang called it a win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. The Avatar is someone people cling to in times of crisis. If they are eager for the Avatar’s return, then they must feel unsafe. Can you think of a reason for this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang thought over the history Jinpa had taught him, as well as the conversations they’d been having.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their sister tribe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. They’re far North, though, so that’s less of an imminent concern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked at Jinpa, who nodded encouragingly. Another answer came to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Fifth Nation. The pirates. They were the South’s biggest threat for a time. Do you think they’ll be back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Chime said. “But you’re on the right track. The Fifth Nation was a major part of Water Tribe history, but why is that? What were the consequences?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was never the greatest history student, since it required him sitting still for a length of time, but with little else to do on the trek south, some points had been drilled in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nation was wrecked and they wanted a loan from the Earth Kingdom. It was denied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Chime said. “And now, compared to the other nations, the Southern Water Tribe is the weakest economically, politically, and militarily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Aang interrupted. “Wouldn’t the Air Nomad’s be the weakest militarily? Since we don’t have one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t,” Chime acknowledged. “But we are also not ignorant. Our temples are hidden and inaccessible. We take caution to make sure our people are protected from any threat that may be posed. The Southern Water Tribe is more vulnerable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what’s going to happen?” Aang couldn’t help wonder. “What threat do they think there is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Chime said, though Aang had a feeling he did. “But even in times of peace, those at their weakest have everything to fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “So what will they ask of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be that easy. “What do you think they will ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head for a moment, but then he realized it was obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protection? Or an alliance? They want us to be on their side if something goes wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suspect as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we?” Aang asked. “Be on their side?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it depends on what goes wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the discussion the night before echoing in his head, Aang felt nervous as he entered the meeting tent for the last time. As opposed to the other days, he made sure to pay attention. As Chime predicted, the conversation turned to the military.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We lack the resources for a navy,” Kaskae said. “We’re waterbenders. If trouble occurs, a navy is our best chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Chime nodded. “You are familiar with our ways, though. We do not participate in conflicts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether you participate or not, society will reach you,” Kaskae snapped, his careful composure shaking before he regained control. “We understand and respect your culture, but we must be realistic. When it comes to politics, you will eventually have to choose a side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime clasped his hands together. “And when there are sides at war, we will make that decision. Until then, we must remain impartial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang watched Kaskae’s face twitch, likely holding back a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting went on for the rest of the afternoon, but it was clear all real conversation was over. Treaties were renewed and while there were no real changes made, it felt as though something had shifted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night was another celebration to see them off, but it ended early as the Air Nomads would have to leave at dawn. Aang danced with a young girl who blushed as he twirled her, but then he bade farewell to pack up Appa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, buddy,” Aang slumped against the wall of fur. “I don’t want to wake up early, either. You better get a good night’s rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does the creature understand you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked up to see Kaskae  standing before him, hands behind his back. He quickly bowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he does,” Aang figured he shouldn’t laugh. Kaskae wasn’t the type to appreciate humour. “When we get our bison, we choose each other from a young age. A bond is formed and strengthened throughout our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaskae reached out hesitantly, sending Aang a questioning gaze and only touching Appa when Aang nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remarkable. Animals and humans having such a close bond… it is not as common here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe your people haven’t just tried hard enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaskae’s lips twitched. “Perhaps. The children have been known to go penguin sledding, but that is the height of our connections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang hadn’t heard about that and wished he could stay longer to give it a go. Maybe next time he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime, he gave a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they aren’t as amazing as bison are. They were the first airbenders, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard. Magnificent beasts that hold unimaginable power. For all you Nomads are pacifists, you’re remarkably capable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shrugged. “It’s not about power, though. What we work on is spiritual. Improving on ourselves so we can work with Nature and make the world better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a charming notion,” Kaskae said, his tone giving away how naive he thought it was. “I wonder how it will work when the Avatar is known. An Air Nomad with ultimate power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable under the sudden scrutiny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s happened before. I’m sure the next Avatar will manage just as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Kaskae agreed. “And none of you have any idea who it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As we said before,” Aang stressed. “We don’t know yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kaskae nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then someone called Aang’s name. Taktuq and Sakari were heading over to say goodbye, though they halted at the sight of their chef.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies for interrupting,” Taktuq bowed. Kaskae waved him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are finished here. Safe journey, Aang. I wish you well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaskae left and Aang turned to the young couple. He didn’t know when he would next be in the South Pole, especially as he didn’t know his career path yet. He shook their hands and hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t sleep much that night, restless at the thought of their next adventure, but when dawn arrived he flew off with the others. Below them, those awake were waving them off as the Southern Water Tribe disappeared behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days seemed to blend together as they flew North. They passed over Aang’s home quickly as they reached the seas, heading for the Fire Nation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang might have lost track of time on the journey, every day repeating the process of flying and stopping for meals, but as weeks passed, he knew his birthday was coming up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back home, birthdays weren’t a huge celebration. The life of a monk was simple and that was the path Aang was following. Still, it wasn’t everyday he’d be turning sixteen and part of him was excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of him was nervous, though. Soon he’d be considered an adult and he’d have to make all kinds of decisions. He had largely considered becoming a teacher, but traveling was fun too. He was also a skilled airbender though, so maybe he would become a guardian of the temple Sanctuary. He was definitely better at the spiritual side than many of his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sat at the campfire, staring into the flames and ignoring his meal, he couldn’t help wondering if the others knew it was almost his birthday. Did they care? He supposed that to other people, birthdays weren’t that big a deal, but still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and smiled, trying to act as though he were listening. Jinpa could probably see right through him, but went on anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should arrive at the Capital tomorrow. The palace will be much different from the South Pole, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “Do we know what these meetings will be like? What they might ask us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not entirely,” Chime said. “But we can surmise that it will be the usual: Trade and routes and the like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will they be like the South? Will they ask for military support?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should think so. We have made it clear that we are pacifists, but the other nations see us as a large power source with no side. They will all seek to get us to join them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t they see it’s a waste of time trying to get us to join a fight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dawa laughed at that and even Chime’s mouth quirked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t understand that,” she said. “The idea of a people who do not want riches or power is so foreign a concept, they do not believe it exists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” Aang said, unable to think of another response. Jinpa snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but it’s just the way it goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Four Nations are so different,” Aang observed. “It’s strange to think that we all exist in the same world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel like the same world, oftentimes,” Dawa acknowledged. “And yet we’re all still people. We hope, we dream, we love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime rolled his eyes and stood up. Aang could see faintly where his leg was being supported, but maybe that’s because he was looking for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, enough of that. Everybody better get enough rest for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Chime,” Aang said, following suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a warm night, so different from the South Pole. Aang wondered if the Fire Nation chose this land for its heat, or if it was hot because they lived here. Had centuries of firebending heated the ground and air so thoroughly that its people didn’t know the cold? He tried to picture Kuzon in the snow and found he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did it happen, he wondered. How did the four nations become so separated that the geography followed, becoming inhospitable to someone of a foreign nation?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Air Nomads could easily adapt, sure, but they couldn’t live somewhere like the Fire Nation or the South Pole, not forever. They couldn’t even meet the Earth King in Ba Sing Se because of how different their customs were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe one day, Aang thought as he fell asleep. One day the Four Nations could unite, become friends rather than convenient allies. Aang was friends with Kuzon and Bumi, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of the Avatar, someone able to command all the elements together. Maybe when the Avatar was known, they could do it. If anyone knew how to harmonize such different cultures, it would be them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Fire Nation Capital made it clear that they were somewhere new. Big and sprawling with stone roads and extravagant buildings. When they arrived at the palace, Aang was silent at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been to the Fire Nation, of course, but most of the time he’d been fooling around with Kuzon in the lower town. Now, they were to be housed in the same building as royalty. Once more Aang found himself wondering how he’d ended up on this mission. He was just a simple monk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt even more simple as the doors opened and they were escorted into the entrance hall. The airbenders were all dusty and tired from their journey and Aang hoped nobody noticed that he sent a small gust of air to swipe away the footprints they were leaving on the shining floors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how they kept it clean at all. Large marble pillars, crimson flags with the Fire Nation emblem, gold and black and intricately patterned decor. Aang loved the simple splendour of the Air Temple, but the Fire Nation palace left quite the impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way,” their guide said. Aang exchanged a nervous glance with Jinpa as they followed the man down a grand hallway and to the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as beautiful as the rest of the palace, the room was large and mostly empty. A few attendants and guards were around, but besides that there was only the dais, blocked behind a wall of fire. There was the silhouette of the Firelord, but it was impossible to make out any features. Part of Aang wondered if that was part of the majesty of a monarch: not knowing anything about them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of the flames, on either side, were two other royals seated on pillows. The woman must be the Firelord’s wife. She sat tall and elegant, her grey-streaked hair held in place with a golden ornament and her angled face stern, yet welcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side was the prince. Aang had learned about Prince Azulon, but he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He knew the prince was powerful and responsible and all the other things expected of a prince, but he was also really handsome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A similar age to Aang, Azulon had dark hair, long and swept up into a bun. His eyes were golden, almost molten in the light of the flames, and although he was cloaked in ceremonial robes, the strong angle of his jaw suggested firebending did well for his figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was a monk, but he was still a teenager. He had never been one to differentiate beauty, be it male or female, and in the case of Azulon, well, Aang could certainly appreciate it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, Aang followed suit in kneeling before them, staring at the floor to gather his thoughts and remind himself that he was here for important political reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome,” Firelord Sozin said. His voice was strong, but Aang could detect the faintest crack where age was starting to poke through. It was well known that Azulon was born very late in his parents’ life, and the prince was already sixteen. To most, it was a matter of time before a new Firelord was crowned, not that anyone would say it out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings, your majesty,” Chime said, gaze still lowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you had a safe journey?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. And we extend our gratitude for your generous hospitality during our stay.” Chime straightened and gestured to Jinpa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please accept these gifts from our home, to honour and thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Air Nomads had little in the way of material goods, but their crops were some of the best in the Four Nations. Not to mention the fruit preserves they stored for pies in need. If it wasn’t intended for the Firelord, Aang would’ve broken into that jar of mulberry jam the day they left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang felt the cold floor beneath his knees, surprising given the amount of fire in the room. He waited for Sozin’s acknowledgement of their gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware of your dietary restrictions and we have made sure to prepare for your arrival.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The accusation was clear in the Firelord’s voice and Aang resisted the urge to gulp, worried it would be too noticeable in the silence that followed. Still, though, he chanced a glance up and accidentally met Prince Azulon’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon stared back at him, stoic and analytical. Then his face softened for the barest moment, his shoulder giving a half shrug as if in apology. Aang smiled back before lowering his gaze once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no doubt of our warm welcome,” Chime finally said. “Due to our limited resources, these humble offerings are all we could bring to show our gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was not used to seeing Chime like this. Appeasing, flattering, making himself seem lesser. Aang knew that politics were complicated and he admired the skill required, but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to do what Chime did. To take fault where there was none and to accept insult that was unwarranted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Firelord must have made some gesture because an attendant stepped forward to relieve Jinpa of the parcels. Even still, a weight remained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t brought gifts to the Water Tribe, but there it had been a meeting of equals. They were polite and careful, but they both held power and there was no feeling of doom if one stepped a toe out of line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall enjoy your offerings in court,” the Firelord said, his voice civil, if a bit insincere. “Tonight you shall rest and tomorrow we can begin talks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Chime said. “We look forward to our conversations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy, does he attend one of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang felt the others look at him and his face burned. Normally, he might laugh at a simple mistake, but given the atmosphere he remained calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang is our apprentice,” Chime explained. “He has joined our discussions to learn about politics and the Four Nations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” the Firelord said. “But the council is for men. He may join my son in his duties while we convene and learn with someone his own age.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime didn’t look happy with the order, but there was no denying that an order it was and none of them could disagree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang received a pointed look from Chime and took that as permission to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be honoured, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed the correct response and they were granted leave. Before turning, though, Aang caught Azulon’s eye once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could’ve sworn the prince winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Aang woke up, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Their envoy had each been given their own room (“To show off,” Dawa had muttered), so Aang was alone in a bed much more spacious than what he was used to. The room was large and beautiful, but empty. Once more Aang wondered how the Capital was somehow colder than the South Pole had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to shuffle his thoughts together, and got ready for the day. He was a little disappointed about missing the meetings, even though they would likely be boring, but hopefully his day with Prince Azulon would be educational.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he left the room, Aang was faced with a guard who had been waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The meetings have commenced,” he stated. “You will be breaking fast with the prince.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aang said. The guard seemed surprised at the gratitude, which Aang tried not to read into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dining hall was beautiful and the table bedecked with delicious food. Clearly meant to impress, there was no meat in sight and Aang was already drooling at the sight of fruit sparkling like gems, fresh milk bread still steaming, golden honey dripping off the comb, and some things Aang didn’t even recognize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the amount of food available, the table was very long and the place settings were on either end, far apart from each other. Azulon was seated, clearly waiting for Aang before he started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can move closer, if you want,” Aang said before realizing it might be considered rude. “It might be better for conversation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the guards tense, as though Aang had done something terrible. His stomach clenched as Aang expected the prince to banish him for even suggesting such a thing, but instead Azulon laughed. It was short and startled, as though he didn’t laugh often, but it didn’t seem mocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon nodded to a servant who picked up the setting and brought it to the other side of the table. Aang thanked her before taking his seat and smiling at the prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you had said that to my father, he would not have appreciated it,” Azulon said as he started filling his plate. Aang took that as permission to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I said it to you instead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon smiled, slathering his bread with honey and slices of cheese. Aang couldn’t help his shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that work? Isn’t the honey too sweet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Azulon said after he swallowed his bite. “It goes well with the saltiness. Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He offered Aang his slice and he took a bite. It was delicious, the sticky sweetness and the mild creaminess of the cheese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Aang said, only just remembering to wait until his mouth wasn’t full. Azulon smiled smugly as he took his piece back so Aang could make his own. Aang wondered how common it was for the prince to share his food with his guests, something that could be seen as intimate, but perhaps he was allowed to be more casual before he was Firelord.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Aang said. “What is the plan for the day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Azulon admitted. “We were told there would be four ambassadors, but they didn’t mention that one would be, well, a kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be much younger than you,” Aang said, taking some offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, in my father’s eyes I’m a kid, too. I only recently turned sixteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be sixteen soon,” Aang said. “Which means I have to sort out my future and what I want to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds interesting,” Azulon tilted his head. “I know what I’ll be doing, so it’s just a matter of training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded, realizing Azulon’s path would have been in place since the day he was born. “That sounds like a lot of pressure, but it must be nice to have that certainty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s certainty in what I’ll be doing, less so in how I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine living like that, with so much set in stone. Perhaps it’s my nature of air, but I like the freedom of travel and doing what makes me happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that common amongst you Air Nomads? I thought you monks were about denying pleasure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the way he said it, the glint in his eye, made Aang shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re about peace. And that’s so much easier when everyone’s happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Azulon acknowledged. He licked some stray honey off his fingers and Aang couldn’t help tracking the movement. Azulon noticed and his eyes went mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t skip a day of training. How about you join me this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Aang said. He looked down at his ceremonial robes. “Should I change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That might be best. Wouldn’t want you to just sit and watch. Maybe I can teach you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fire and air are similar,” Aang pondered. “Perhaps there’s a way to adapt the movements, use a fire technique to manipulate air.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon raised his eyebrows. “I was thinking of doing hand to hand combat, but that would be interesting. I can see how you became a master so young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang followed Azulon’s gaze to his arms, where the  tattoos stood out against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were they painful? I’ve seen tattoos being done and it always looks so gruesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t pleasant,” Aang admitted. “And I was only twelve, so my pain tolerance wasn’t high. I didn’t really mind it, though. I meditated while it happened, so I was in enough of a trance that I could manage it. Besides, I was so happy that day. And a little proud, of course, being so young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astonishing,” Azulon said, looking at Aang with wide eyes, remarkably similar to how Aang had looked at the feast when he’d walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang quickly finished the food on his plate, focusing on the cold fruit in the hopes that it would soothe his burning cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should go change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Azulon stood and Aang followed. “I’ll meet you in the courtyard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard from before came forward to lead Aang back to his room. Once he had privacy, he collapsed onto a cushion and tried to steady his breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon was handsome, sure, and he had confidence and elegance and pretty soon Aang would see his power as well. He was the crown prince of the Fire Nation, though, so a crush was the absolute worst thing to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he tamped down the fluttering in his chest, changed into casual clothes, and went outside to be escorted down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The courtyard was green and lush around the concrete training area. The sun wasn’t at its height yet, but it was still sending down warm rays with no clouds to stop them. The heat only got more noticeable when Aang spotted Azulon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had removed his outer robes so that he was only in his pants. Aang had suspected that Azulon was fighting fit, but it didn’t mean he was less surprised at the sight of muscles and pale skin. He had a few shiny burns pinked across his arms and back, but that was to be expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Aang managed around his dry throat. Azulon nodded in greeting, his eyes glinting as he clearly noticed Aang noticing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded, removing his own tunic so they could warm up. Of course, he was already quite warm to begin with, especially with Azulon’s blatant onceover of Aang’s torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you start with?” Aang shifted into training mode. If he was focusing on technique, he wouldn’t be looking at Azulon. Much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever done a hot squat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” Azulon walked over and guided Aang into position, his hands firm on Aang’s skin. Aang felt his face flush in embarrassment and looked away from Azulon’s eyes, noticing that the guards weren’t around anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked up from his crouched position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it okay that we’re alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon shrugged, getting into position next to him. “They’re within shouting distance. I usually get them to leave me alone during training, easier for me to practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang did a squat, following Azulon’s lead. “They aren’t worried I’ll attack you or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an air nomad. It’s low risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang laughed before continuing his hot squats. It wasn’t long before he started sweating, his muscles straining under the pressure. Azulon was still perfect, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How…?” He gasped before returning his breath to the more strenuous activity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training,” Azulon smirked. “You’re lithe and flexible, but firebending requires more strength.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon stopped and nodded, giving Aang permission to stop too and just avoid collapsing to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We train,” Aang grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fast, sure. Firebending is fast, too.” Azulon displayed a variety of quick kicks and punches, only shooting fire on the last pose. “But fire focuses on attack. The movements need to be forceful and precise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fire blast wooshed over Aang’s head. If he’d had hair, it might have singed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!” Despite being an airbender, Aang found the other techniques pretty fascinating. “Airbending is so focused on evasion, attacks aren’t at the center of our learning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Azulon nodded. “You can’t firebend, obviously, but I can show you some moves if you want? Maybe one of them could work for airbending?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Aang got into a basic airbending stance. Azulon immediately shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your foot needs to be like this and…” His hands were once more on Aang’s skin and he trained his focus on listening to the instructions so he didn’t burst into flames, firebending or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?” Aang did his best firebender glare and Azulon laughed. It was the same startled one as before and Aang was starting to really like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. You can’t be on your toes when it comes to firebending. Every movement needs to be decisive and swift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang could do swift. He levered from the firebending stance into an airbending movement, sending a slice of wind towards Azulon. The prince had enough reflexes that he could move out of the way, but the attack was enough to cut off the end of his ponytail, which was in the way. It was barely anything, but Azulon looked down at it in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How…” It was his turn to be speechless. Aang smiled, unable to hold back some smugness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not an airbending master for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Azulon’s gaze swept over him, partly impressed, but there was a heat there that made Aang shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Azulon decided. “Before I teach you more of my tricks, how about we spar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” Aang had trained with the air nomads, but that meant that they rarely sparred in an antagonistic capacity. It would be interesting to see how he fared in a fight, even a practice one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded and they bowed to each other. Then it started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When bending, Aang was able to avoid any and all distractions. Airbending required spiritual focus and in a fight that was even more important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon was talented, that was for sure, but Aang had mastery of his craft on his side. He was able to avoid all the attacks, leaping and flying. He had left his staff behind, figuring he wouldn’t need it, but he was still faster than Azulon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, there were some close calls. Aang could feel the heat of flames as they nearly brushed him. They were at a standstill, Azulon only attacking and Aang only evading. Finally, Aang dropped to the ground and kept going, bringing himself to the floor so he could sweep his leg and send a gust of wind that knocked Azulon off his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stance disrupted, Aang took the opportunity to blast Azulon back. Strong enough to shake him, but not so much that he’d be hurt. Azulon’s face hardened with determination and he shot a blast at Aang head on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a large pillar of fire, so jumping would have no effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Quick and decisive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang moved instinctively, not thinking about his stance, and the fire dispersed before it could reach him. Azulon was looking at him with his jaw dropped and Aang dropped his form to nervously rub the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you do that?” Azulon was getting up slowly, battle forgotten in his shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fire. You made it disappear. And your stance, it- it was firebending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, Aang’s feet were still firmly planted, perfect for firebending, but would never be used for air. Aang frowned in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, that’s weird. I just sent a bunch of air to blow the fire away. I guess the two techniques go well together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wasn’t exactly sure that had happened, but that was the only explanation. Azulon seemed to have reached the same conclusion and his face softened as he walked forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was well fought. For an Air Nomad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled and took the offered hand. “A draw, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon smiled back and didn’t let go of Aang’s hand. The touch was lingering well past what was considered proper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Aang’s face flushed. Azulon looked pleased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should return to the palace for my other studies. It’s not as active, so you don’t need to join me, but…” He paused. “I’ll see you at supper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded, not trusting himself to form words. Azulon still had his hand and he lifted it to his lips, as though Aang were some fair maiden he’d just rescued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I hope that after supper you might join me in my chambers. We can discuss bending again so as to improve our… technique.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said the last word in a way that implied he was not referring to bending at all. Aang had never been propositioned before, but he was smart enough to know that this was what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” He swallowed. “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon’s eyes lit up and he finally let go of Aang’s hand before leaving the courtyard. Aang fell to the ground, his knees useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, monkey feathers,” he whispered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was clean, refreshed, and slightly less eager to jump into the nearest lake, Aang decided to spend the afternoon in the city. The guards thankfully didn’t care enough about him to put up a fight when Aang asked to leave the palace alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The city was bright and bustling, the market full of different scents and sights. Over by a fire flakes stand was where he found Kuzon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure those aren’t too spicy for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turned around with a wide grin. “Flameo, Aang!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hugged each other excitedly and started walking, rushing to give each other a summary of their lives since the last time they’d spoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got this assignment,” Kuzon said. “Are you thinking of going into politics?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never really considered it,” Aang admitted. “I was always planning on becoming a teacher, like Monk Gyatso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aang said. “I do still like the idea of teaching, but travelling the world like this? Learning about all kinds of people and cultures? It’s pretty fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have to deal with politicians, though,” Kuzon said. “You’re too nice for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not all bad,” Aang answered, thinking of Azulon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. Why do you have that face? What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! What face?” Aang hurried to fix his face into something that wouldn’t be suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, I know you. You did something stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything,” Aang said truthfully. “Yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I’ve been spending time with a guy. And he’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon smiled, elbowing Aang sharply in the side. “So you have a crush? Do I know him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Aang thought carefully. “It’s no one you’ve met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did you mess it up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Not really. Honestly, I think he might have feelings for me, too. In fact he wants to meet later tonight. In his room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Aang, who is this guy? Is he just using you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no!” Aang shakes his hands quickly. “We just met, I’m only here for a week, we like spending time with each other. That’s all. It’s just, well, this is the Fire Nation and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re both guys. Oh man, so you gotta be sneaky. I mean, if you’re found out you might be fine, that stuff is accepted with your people. He’d be in trouble, though. Is he a servant? He might get sacked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a servant. He’s…” Aang didn’t feel right about outing Azulon. He was the future Firelord. Even though Aang trusted Kuzon with his life, he couldn’t risk it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s someone kind of important. So if we were found out it would not be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, I get that you think this guy’s cute and finding guys who like guys is a tricky business, but… this sounds stupid. And that’s me telling you this. Me who climbs mountains to find dragons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang couldn’t help laughing, remembering their dragon hunt years before. Still, Kuzon was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he said out loud. “I won’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuzon nodded, satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, back at the palace, Azulon met Aang’s eyes over supper and winked. Aang gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to do something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang knew he shouldn’t flaunt the fact that he was going to Azulon’s room that evening, but he didn’t want to be secretive to the point of raising suspicions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found out where the prince’s rooms were from a servant, claiming he’d be stopping by in the morning with a question. Then he made sure he was seen returning to his own room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to expect, but nevertheless he took a quick bath so he smelled more like mangoes and less like Appa. As an afterthought, he popped a sprig of parsley into his mouth to chew on. Couldn’t hurt, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt as ready as he could be, he opened his window and climbed out. He had left his staff behind, not wanting to draw more attention to himself, so he used the subtlest of airbending to guide his way to Azulon’s balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He landed softly enough that there was no noise. Approaching slowly, he reached out and gently tapped on the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They opened to reveal Azulon, a smile bright on his face. He had clearly bathed, too, as his hair was damp and hanging down. He had also changed into loose linen clothes, soft and comfy looking. He still had the regal gait of royalty, but this Azulon was much more approachable than the dressed up one and Aang swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Azulon responded. He gestured for Aang to follow him into his room. If Aang thought the room he was given was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the prince’s quarters. Immaculately clean, ornate, the scattered papers on the desk the only sign that someone lived here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood in the middle of the room, staring at each other, and Aang felt his palms start to sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said again. Azulon laughed and stepped closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so nervous, Aang. I thought this type of thing is accepted in your home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Aang said. “But I- I’ve never-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke off as Azulon took his hand. This time they were alone, no guards watching their interaction. Because of this, Azulon could hold Aang’s hand gently, turning it over and lifting it to his lips so he could press a kiss to the pad of his ring finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shivered. He didn’t pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never, either,” Azulon said. His breath fanned across Aang’s palm, sending gooseflesh across his arm. “I’ve never even been able to sit with a pretty boy and hold his hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so tame compared to what Aang was expecting, but he was happy to go slow. He needed time to adjust to the sudden change in circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regaining some composure, Aang pulled the prince over to the bed and lay down, helping to guide Azulon so he was lying slightly on top of him, his head on Aang’s chest and their hands intertwined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help himself, Aang raised his free hand to stroke Azulon’s hair. Seeing as the monks were all bald, it was soothing to smooth back the strands from his face and watch him relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve definitely never done this,” Azulon whispered. “If diplomacy doesn’t work out, I’d happily hire you to do this all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang restrained his laugh to a light chuckle so as not to jostle the prince. “I wouldn’t mind that, though others might have a few concerns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ssh,” Azulon said. “Others don’t exist right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aang said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long they lay there, happy to enjoy each other’s company without speaking. Just when Aang thought Azulon had fallen asleep, though, the silence broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it like, with the Air Nomads? Are there lots of people who are… like us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Aang said, enjoying the way Azulon had begun tracing patterns onto the back of his hand. “It’s not the majority, but it’s common enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s really accepted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I were an Air Nomad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t like it,” Aang said. “Too peaceful. We don’t eat meat. And you’d probably have to shave your head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I could do this with you. Whenever I wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Aang acknowledged. “Does anyone else know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. In a few years I’ll be set up with some woman of great wealth or power and we’ll marry and continue the royal line and that’ll be my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Sometimes Aang took for granted how accepting the Air Temple was. He was so happy there and this trip had opened his eyes to other cultures in a way that was exciting and terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was such a vast place and for every happy kid running through the South Pole, there was someone like Azulon who would be forced into a loveless marriage because of who he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Others don’t exist,” Aang found himself repeating. “Neither does anything outside this door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon pressed a kiss to his chest, right where fabric ended and skin began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang hummed, too relaxed to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you take off your tunic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang froze and Azulon kept speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t do anything you don’t want. I just want to look at your tattoos. And you, a bit.” His voice went mischievous at the end and Aang couldn’t help laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but then you have to take yours off, too. It’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In agreement, they both sat up and stripped down to their waists. Aang was enjoying the permission to openly gawk the prince and didn’t notice Azulon’s reaction until hands landed on his shoulders, tracing the tattoos down his arms and to his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how to do it? How to give tattoos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “I watched how it was done. They let me watch others get theirs, too, before I got my own. So I could be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you give me one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang swallowed. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted one, but I would never be allowed so it would have to be a secret. And I would want someone I trust to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tattoos were immensely sacred. The Air Nomads only used them on masters and while Aang knew the other nations had tattoos, too, they were primarily given in sacred ceremonies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aang said. “They aren’t for fun…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it won’t be fun. But if it’s something I care about and want a reminder of, surely that’s special enough for it to be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t exactly right, but Aang was still young and mischievous and his stomach couldn’t help the excited twist at giving Azulon a tattoo. Something permanent, something that was slightly forbidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can find the materials…” Aang started slowly and Azulon cut him off with a hug, holding him close and warm and Aang completely gave in. He’d do whatever Azulon wanted, as long as he could stay in those arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the materials, don’t worry. Can we do it tomorrow night? In my room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will hurt. And you won’t be able to do anything strenuous for a while after while it heals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon pulled back and raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is that any strenuous activity should be done… before the tattoo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blushed, but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how about we do it on your last night. That way we won’t waste any time together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to spend more time with me?” Aang couldn’t help his shock. He’d expected to show up, spend the night, and then Azulon would be done with him. Something longer than that… it seemed too much to hope for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Azulon said. “You’re amazing. You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, Aang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Instead, pulled the prince into a kiss that was awkward and clumsy and the best thing he’d ever done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they pulled apart, they were grinning like idiots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that your first kiss?” Azulon asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine too. Looks like we have lots of practicing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they practiced some more, well into the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aang woke up not in his room, which was terrible. Even more terrible was that he was in the room of the crown prince. In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the crown prince, the two of them wrapped up together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t exactly terrible. They hadn’t done more than kissing and cuddling last night, but the memory brought a wide grin to Aang’s face. Definitely the opposite of terrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, the problem was that he was not supposed to be in this room with the crown prince who he’d exchanged many kisses with. Even worse was that he didn’t want to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing to himself, Aang knew he had to get back to his room before he was found out. So, with a lingering kiss to Azulon’s forehead, he extracted himself from the warm bed and went back to the balcony to escape out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was able to make it back to his room unseen and then counted down the moments until he could go to breakfast, where he’d see Azulon again. He had a brief distraction in a piece of paper that had been slid under his door. It was from Jinpa, saying they wanted to speak with him after supper. Likely to debrief about the meetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally entered the dining hall, the prince was there. He was sitting calmly and composed, though Aang couldn’t help comparing the sight to the soft vulnerability of last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon nodded back as Aang took his seat. They shared a secret smile, but beyond that gave no hint as to what had occurred between them. Azulon did pass him the honey and cheese, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans for today?” Azulon asked. “Is there anything you wish to know about our culture?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned a lot yesterday,” Aang said. “Perhaps I could teach you something today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever ridden a bison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon’s eyes widened, so Aang surmised the answer was no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast passed quickly after that, both eager to go on their trip. Aang had no idea how Azulon convinced the guards not to come with them, but he was grateful. Perhaps they knew Azulon was the best firebender and didn’t need protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Appa,” Aang said proudly as they walked over to his friend. Said bison was munching on some grass lazily, though he looked up as Aang approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s very… big,” Azulon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang laughed. “Yeah, a big baby!” He wrapped his arms around Appa, who huffed in offense. He didn’t like being called a baby, even if it was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon still looked wary, so Aang grabbed his hand to pull him closer. Then, keeping his hand on Azulon’s, he  brought them to Appa’s fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s soft,” the prince said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? Sometimes I don’t bother with the saddle, so I can just lay on his fur all safe and cozy. Not practical for flying, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon was smiling, closer to how he did last night as opposed to the smiles he gave in public. Aang felt a little gooey inside, like a fruit pie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon nodded and, with a little airbending help, they both climbed onto the saddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yip yip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wasn’t sure how much of Azulon holding onto him was fear and how much was just him wanting them close, but he didn’t mind either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He enjoyed the feeling of Azulon’s arms around him as Appa lifted into the air. The bison, knowing his friend well, did a few twists to make sure the flight was exciting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing,” Azulon said. “And you can do this even without Appa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More or less,” Aang said. “Definitely not as well, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon laughed and they both stopped talking for the flight, lest a stray bug fly into their mouth. Instead they just enjoyed being with each other, having the privacy to embrace as they flew through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Aang spotted a place to rest and guided Appa down. It was a sufficiently barren mountain cliff, with a cave nearby. A few spindly fruit trees had managed to grow there and Aang deemed them worthy of being their lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was one of the best things I’ve ever done,” Azulon said as they sat together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What’s got it beat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon shifted closer. “Kissing you, of course.” He punctuated the words with a kiss on Aang’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blushed, but didn’t push him away. Instead, he started talking and conversation flowed easily between them. Soon it came to rest on Aang’s time with the Water Tribe and he couldn’t help mentioning what he’d noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just sad, I suppose. How distant they are from the North.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon shrugged. “Maybe. But if their beliefs are so different, it’s probably for the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They aren’t so different,” Aang insisted, despite not having been to the North yet. “I mean, they’re both waterbenders, surely that counts for something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the North is strong, the South is weak. Why would the North want to be tied down protecting someone who has nothing to offer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang frowned. “Why do they need something to offer? Isn’t it enough to help someone who needs it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such an Air Nomad,” Azulon laughed. It didn’t sound like an insult; at least Aang thought it didn’t. “With your people, it’s easy to be nice for the sake of being nice. For the rest of us, though, there has to be an exchange. Otherwise we can’t trust that the other will be loyal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds exhausting,” Aang said. “If someone needs help, they likely aren’t in any place to cause harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not then, but what if that help is all they need to get stronger and overpower everyone else. It’s a risk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think people are like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been proven wrong yet. Well, except you, but you’re special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blushed. “So why are you nice to me? What do you get in return?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Azulon said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk much after that and Aang was grateful that Appa was polite enough to ignore them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, Aang walked to Jinpa’s room where he would be meeting the others. He hadn’t seen much of them, with their schedules so different. He could also admit he’d been a bit distracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sit,” Chime said immediately in lieu of welcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang obeyed, kneeling across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you learned?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the question Aang had hoped he wouldn’t be asked. He figured Chime didn’t care about how handsome Azulon was or that he was a good kisser, so he steered clear of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trained with Az- the prince,” he amended quickly. “I found a way to adapt a firebending mood for airbending. I can show you guys later, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them exchanged looks, Jinpa open with his surprise, while Dawa and Chime were more subdued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps not,” Dawa said. “Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The prince is hardly telling me state secrets,” Aang muttered. Though, he supposed the fact that the crown prince liked guys was a dangerous bit of information within the Fire Nation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I learned about the perspective of other nations. That being nice is considered an exchange of goods rather than a moral act. It seems like everyone lives in fear of someone else becoming more powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. These meetings have not been going well so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the Firelord ask about the Avatar yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime’s eyes darkened. “He has. We’ve told him the same thing as the south. That we will reveal the Avatar when we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “And what about the military? Did they ask for our help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Dawa said. “But they might be waiting. Better not to sour the discussion now when we have to stay for the rest of the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, Aang,” Chime said sharply. “The prince may mention it to you as well. You are both young; do not confuse camaraderie for friendship. His father would have told him what to talk to you about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Aang said, even though he disagreed. He highly doubted the Firelord had ordered his son to seduce Aang. Even if Azulon did ask for help, Aang would simply speak the truth. Air Nomads did not get involved in conflicts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some more talk of the meetings, Aang was free to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went back to his room to change into his nightclothes, but then he was out the window and flying towards Azulon’s balcony for another warm and safe night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those few days were some of the happiest of Aang’s life. Sure, they had to sneak around a lot, but it added to the fun of it. Aang and Azulon spent every night together and during the day they found dark corners to trade kisses. When Azulon had to go to his lessons, Aang could visit Kuzon and explore the markets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang knew it couldn’t last forever, but he did everything to enjoy while he was still here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his last day, it was also his birthday. The two of them went to the same cliff as before, this time with a picnic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look much older and wiser, Master Aang,” Azulon teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang laughed. “I feel taller. Am I taller?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon looked him over, pretending to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… Let me check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Aang was tackled down, Azulon stretching out on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. My lips used to line up with your eyes.” He kissed Aang’s nose to display the imaginary change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wondered when he’d stop blushing at everything Azulon did. Then he realized it would be soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. “I leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s tomorrow,” Azulon said. “Today is your birthday. Tonight you give me a tattoo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang rested his hands on Azulon’s back, his head tilting. “You still want that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Which means we should kiss all afternoon before I’m in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon moved to kiss his neck. It tickled, in the best way possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang fought back a grin. “Do you really want this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I want is to be with you forever, but I know I can’t have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon’s eyes were shining and Aang was sure he wasn’t any better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azulon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, do you ever want to run away? We could both leave. I don’t have to be prince and you don’t have to be an Air Nomad and we could be together for the rest of our lives. We could find a nice cave and we could eat cheese and honey every day and I could hold your hand whenever I wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Aang was tempted was an understatement, but he had to be the voice of reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that,” Aang admitted. “But we would only be happy for a while. You’d regret leaving your duties, I would miss my home. Your father would be furious, too, and we’d have to live on the run. That’s no life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a life without you, either,” Azulon muttered bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang raised a hand to stroke his hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry. But we still have today. And the moment I can visit you again, I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have today,” Azulon said, finally relaxing. “We’d better make the most of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed for as long as they could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aang had another debrief that evening. Apparently the Firelord had finally asked the Air Nomads for military help and they had politely turned him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did not take it well,” Dawa said. “He thinks that us rejecting him means we’ve aligned ourselves with someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will that hurt the alliance?” Aang felt a bubble of fear in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The alliance is a formality,” Chime spat. “If they want to start a war, they won’t give a damn about any alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang’s blood went cold. “War? Could it go that far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know that,” Jinpa said quickly. “Firelord Sozin is just a bit… ambitious. We have to tread carefully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime still looked angry and it was the most emotion Aang had ever seen on his face. It was unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s a chance of war, shouldn’t we find the Avatar? Shouldn’t they start training?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime’s face shuttered again, anger dropping away. “The Avatar will be known when they need to be known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wasn’t satisfied, but clearly he wasn’t getting any more information. He was granted leave and returned to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Less than an hour later, he was in Azulon’s room, hugging him tightly. He wasn’t sure he could mention the rumours of war to the crown prince, but he could pour his fears into this hug and not let go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” Azulon laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blushed. “Are you ready for your tattoo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the bed and Azulon pulled out the supplies he’d gathered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang set to sharpening the bamboo. “Do you know what tattoo you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Azulon slid over a piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang looked over to see the Air Nomad symbol. The knife in his hand slipped and he nearly sliced his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That? Why not fire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon lifted Aang’s finger to press a kiss there, even though it had escaped injury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t love fire as much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blushed. “We’ve only had a week together. Tattoos are permanent, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the reminder,” Azulon laughed. “I know we may not have forever, but I want something of you that is. I want to have something that will remind me of the gentle breeze that once flew through my life. Soft, sweet, and fleeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang felt like he was going to combust. He settled for kissing Azulon instead. He kept it short, as they had plans, but it was still soft and affectionate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” he swallowed. “There is a ceremony involved. Some bowing, I have this prayer to recite-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need all that,” Azulon said, waving his hand. “This is just for fun, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Aang said, stomach knotting. He had been worried about how awkward it might be to perform the whole ritual, just them, but doing the tattoo just on its own… It made everything more illicit than it already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you want it?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon lifted his hair, tying it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the back of my neck, so no one else will see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to either,” Aang pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can with a mirror,” Azulon said, giving his hand a squeeze. “And the important thing is that I know it’s there, always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, a crease forming between his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also,” Azulon went on. “If- When I eventually marry, I can’t risk my wife finding it. This is the safest place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air grew heavy, the weight of their deadline edging closer around them. Aang tried to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to hurt, so if you cry I won’t judge you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon laughed. “Good thing you won’t be seeing my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got into position. Azulon lying on his stomach, Aang seated on his back so he had clear access to his neck. They lay down cloth to catch any mess and Azulon had acquired the proper supplies for cleaning and treating to prevent infection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can trust you to care for it after I’m done? To make sure it heals well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon made a noise of agreement, slightly muffled by the bed. Aang took a deep breath, aiming for a near meditative state to ensure his hands weren’t shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He painted the design first, to guide him. The cold ink and rough brush clearly tickled Azulon because he squirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep moving, this is going to turn out really ugly,” Aang muttered. He shifted up a bit so he could pin Azulon down more firmly. The prince stilled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the outline was done, Aang picked up the bamboo needle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to hurt. Expect the worst, maybe then it won’t be as bad as you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon huffed a quick laugh before returning to stillness. Aang swallowed the lump in his throat and started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen enough tattoos being done that he had the technique down. Some of his pricks were a bit deeper than others, so spots would be darker, but he hoped it would just add depth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon was tensed up, the muscles in his back tight with stress as he forced himself through the pain. Aang remembered his own tattoos and knew that after a bit he would get used to the pain and it wouldn’t be as bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, about halfway through, Azulon relaxed just a bit. His hands were still clenched in the sheets, but his back had loosened up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting there,” Aang said quietly. “I’ve got the hang of it now so I can go faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon made another noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the tattoo was finished and Aang set the tools aside so he could clean up the area. The design wasn’t perfect, but it was legible and, honestly, pretty passable if he said so himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not bad,” he said out loud. “Do you want a look before I wrap it for the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shifted out of the way and helped Azulon sit up, careful that he didn’t move his neck around. He could see the remnants of tears and quickly leaned in to kiss them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azulon huffed a breath. “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked over to the polished bronze set on the wall. Azulon winced as he tilted his head, but when he caught sight of the tattoo, his face softened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang rubbed his own neck nervously. “Not really. I kind of messed up at the start and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was cut off by a kiss. Not the worst way to be shut up, he had to say. When they broke apart, Azulon was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Aang turned to prepare a bandage and hide his face. Then he focused on covering up the raw and inked skin so it could heal. He rattled off instructions as he worked, so Azulon could make sure it didn’t get infected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were done and everything was cleaned up, they returned to the bed. Aang lay on his back so Azulon could sprawl across his chest and avoid pressure on the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll travel again, right? To the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to,” he said. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise? Can you promise this won’t be the last time I see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang thought about how he’d planned to become a teacher, to stay within the Air Temples. He’d recently given thought to different professions and this time with Azulon made him all the more sure. He wanted to travel forever, to visit different cultures. He wanted to return to the Capital and see Azulon again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you leave,” Azulon paused. His voice was small, the most vulnerable Aang had ever heard it. Aang rubbed his back soothingly as he tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the morning. Don’t wake me up? I don’t want the memory of you leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang blinked back tears, trying to distract himself by pressing a kiss to the top of Azulon’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there, not speaking, barely moving. They just held each other close as they waited for the sun to rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aang knew he was much quieter than usual, but none of the others pointed it out. Maybe they figured he was worried about the hints of a potential war. He was, he definitely had his fears, but in the journey north, Aang allowed himself to be a bit selfish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of Azulon and how much he missed him. He thought of that last morning, waking up in his arms and having to quietly pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every night since leaving had seemed much colder, and he didn’t think it was just because they were headed north.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, Aang had somewhat managed to pull himself together. He was suitably distracted, after all, by the sight of the North Pole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Southern Water Tribe was wonderful, but it had been more subdued. Their architecture was pragmatic and functional. The North, however, was majestic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had the intense intricacy of the Fire Nation, but even more sharp as everything was made of ice and snow. Tall structures and rushing waterfalls, ice sparkling like crystals and frost webbing across the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Aang breathed, his breath fogging and his eyes narrowed at the brightness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure is something, huh?” Jinpa elbowed him as they were escorted in, the bison ushered away to be stabled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang felt nervous about leaving Appa, but he also knew the bison would accidentally knock things down and it could get chaotic pretty quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to the South, things at the North Pole were more structured and professional. There was no sitting around fires and singing. The envoy was largely kept away from the locals, kept in the main palace to only interact with the other officials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t bad, but Aang was feeling the cold more than he had at the South Pole. He was also back to taking part in the meetings and realized he’d taken for granted his time in the Capital. He tried to ignore his doubts, though, as he knew the meetings were important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he wished people had things to talk about besides the Avatar or possible war. Aang was curious, too, but it made him sick with stress. He wished he were back in Azulon’s room, safe in his arms. He wondered what the prince was doing, if he missed him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others clearly noticed something was wrong, with Aang quiet and short with his responses during debriefs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, as Aang was walking back from supper, Jinpa showed up and fell into step beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about the meetings? And the rumors about the Fire Nation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the most encouraging news,” Aang said carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinpa narrowed his eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or is this about whatever was going on in the Capital?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang’s head shot up, eyes wide. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Jinpa laughed. “Clearly something was happening. With someone, most likely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it that obvious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bit. Dawa thinks it’s something romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang struggled not to react, but he must have let something slip because Jinpa’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing serious,” Aang said, even if the words felt like a lie. “We knew it wasn’t going to last. It was just… nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Jinpa said kindly. “I have to say this isn’t my area of expertise, but I do want to make sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be,” Aang promised. “It’s just a bit fresh right now. No one was hurt, I just need time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jinpa nodded. “Good luck. We’re here if you ever want to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smiled in thanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Aang lay there thinking about the conversation. He didn’t want to call what happened with Azulon ‘serious’. It was just a week. It was a fling, nothing more could happen between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, their time together was difficult to dismiss. Deep in his heart, Aang knew that Azulon held a lot of his firsts. Including, perhaps, his first love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang turned over to bury his face into his pillow. He couldn’t think about this right now. He needed to focus on their task, on the meetings that seemed dull and tedious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the wonder of his time with Azulon, Aang couldn’t help rethinking his future. He wasn’t sold on having to stay in one place, but politics were so difficult to take seriously when people liked to avoid major topics to avoid conflict, to play all these roundabout games so they don’t let others know what they actually want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It led to a week of talks that went on aimlessly, with only the last day holding any real value.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were seated in the council room, oddly warm even with the walls made of ice. Aang was grateful as he was uncomfortable with wearing the fur given to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chief, Kesuk, pushed aside some papers and looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure our sister clan in the south has mentioned this as well, but Avatar Roku has been passed many years now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Chime said carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had hoped your visit would come with tidings of the new Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we must disappoint,” Chime said. “We do not have any such news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you all know who it is,” Kesuk said. “With the rumours we’ve been hearing, shouldn’t you tell them earlier? So the Avatar has more time to prepare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Avatar will be known when the time is right. It would be ill-advised to tell them prematurely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the rumours? There have been whispers of the Fire Nation building colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Are we just meant to sit and wait until our homes are next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t tell you what to do,” Chime said. “We each deal with conflict in our own way. Avatar or not, the Air Nomads do not wish to wage war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not always true, Chime. Your reputation precedes you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kesuk’s eyes glanced down to Chime’s injured leg. It was quick, but Aang caught it. Chime’s face darkened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A situation which further affirms our people’s beliefs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a tense silence. Aang didn’t know what information he was missing, but clearly it was something Chime did not want to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Kesuk said. “I had just hoped that in such a dire situation, the Air Nomads would make another exception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not the Air Nomads who made that exception,” Chime said firmly. “And the situation is not yet dire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kesuk nodded and swiftly changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension, however, remained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the meeting, Aang was dismissed instead of their usual debrief. Aang figured Chime needed time after whatever had just happened, so he went to wander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The North was such a contrast to the South, despite their similar roots. The people were nice, but they weren’t as friendly. In the South they had felt like they were welcome and safe. Here, they were ambassadors. They did not belong here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang wanted to talk and make friends. Part of the fun of travelling was meeting all kinds of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day was no different from the rest of the week. Some avoided him, some just asked him questions about the Avatar. A few asked if it was true that there was a war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished people could talk about anything else. He wanted to go penguin sledding, as he hadn’t had a chance in the South. Apparently that was not a practice in the North, though, and his requests were ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang hated to admit it, but he was somewhat grateful to leave. If this place was so startlingly different from home, Aang wondered what Ba Sing Se was like, since they wouldn’t even be going there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt he shouldn’t be surprised, but he hadn’t fully dealt with how different the Fire Nation was because Azulon had him so distracted. He was sure that if he were forced to go to all of those meetings with Firelord Sozin, he would be just as frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they were on their way to the Earth Kingdom. To Omashu, where Aang would get to see Bumi and get into some trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime was quieter than normal on the trip. Aang had tried asking Jinpa and Dawa what had happened, but they turned him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang eventually accepted that it wasn’t his story and he shouldn’t pry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night before they would arrive, Aang was sitting slightly away from the group to meditate in silence. It was calm and peaceful, a perfect way to order his thoughts before the chaos of tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed slowly, allowing his mind to go fuzzy. Normally all he saw was blobs of colour and crackly spots, but his imagination must’ve been more active than usual because those blobs soon took shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see a dragon twining through the sky, flying so intricately Aang wondered if it might tie itself into a knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too elegant for that. Aang couldn’t place what colour it was, the image too blurry, but he watched the dragon fly into the sun until it was nothing but a speck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, body calm from meditation and yet somehow still agitated. He didn’t know why he was distracted by dragons, but it must just be his preoccupation with the Fire Nation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d meditate again tomorrow and hopefully he’d be able to focus. It would be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omashu was just as tall and sprawling as Aang remembered. He knew that this trip would have to be more professional than his previous ones, but surely he could still hang out with Bumi and cause a little mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the city, they were immediately escorted up to the palace where King Shen was waiting. His face was soft and open, contrasting the chords of muscle built after many years of earthbending.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome,” he said, his voice deep and booming in the grand hall. “We have a wonderful banquet planned, but I’m sure you want to rest in your rooms first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Chime said, kneeling before the throne. The others followed his lead, heads bowed respectfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Shen laughed. “No need for such formality! The whole point of avoiding Ba Sing Se was for a more relaxed environment, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not about relaxation,” Chime said, though he did lift his gaze. “Our ways are merely… in conflict.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one way of putting it,” the king snorted. “If we struggle to get along with them, I can’t imagine what you must think of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have nothing but respect for them,” Dawa broke in. “We merely wish to avoid conflict.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Air Nomads avoiding conflict? Now there’s a shock!” King Shen laughed again. Aang wasn’t sure whether it was an insult or not, but the king didn’t seem to have any ill intent. Aang thought he was kind of funny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve kept you long enough. Go rest, we’ll see each other tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that dismissal, they were led away by servants. Omashu was smaller than the Fire Nation Capital, so Aang and Jinpa were to share a room. Neither minded, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really tired,” Aang said once they put down their bags. “Do you think I could go into the city until the banquet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinpa thought for a moment. “I think it should be okay. Just be back in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Aang grabbed his staff and went right out the window, since it was faster. He heard Jinpa’s laughter behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found Bumi at the bottom of the steps of the palace, clearly waiting. Aang landed in front of him and they quickly pulled each other into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, buddy,” Bumi said, clapping his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, too!. Trouble just isn’t as satisfying without my partner in crime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They separated and Bumi let out his signature laugh. Aang had to join in, infectious as it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble we can do. But first, this new stall opened up and they have the best jian dui in the state.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And off they went to fill up on fried snacks. By the time Aang arrived at the banquet back in the palace, his appetite was sufficiently spoiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t care. For the first time since leaving the Fire Nation, he was able to feel content.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meetings in Omashu were easily Aang’s favourite, primarily because they weren’t as tense and formal. King Shen kept making jokes and was open and honest about what was going on. The first day in the council he’d brought up the Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have not been revealed yet,” Chime said, his tone well practiced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king nodded. “I get it, it’s a tricky business. We also understand you guys want to be excluded from conflict but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang held his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard about Yu Dao?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a colony of the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shocked gasp, but Aang was too stunned to process whose it was. Maybe it was his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it the first?” Chime managed to keep his voice as controlled as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” King Shen said. “But it’s the first one in many years and I don’t trust the Fire Nation to be satisfied anytime soon. We respect your beliefs, but we hope this gets you to understand our fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do,” Dawa said calmly. “But we also can’t speak for our entire Nation without discussing this new information thoroughly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” the king nodded. “And with the serious stuff out of the way, we can switch to trade routes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting went on. Without the anticipation, Aang was much more relaxed. He was also bored, though. The Avatar and the Fire Nation were the main points of interest to anyone and all other topics just didn’t seem as important in comparison. He admired Chime, Dawa, and Jinpa in that regard. They treated the discussion of Omashu’s sewer system with the same respect as the earlier conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the week, Aang has some free time to meet with Bumi again and after sitting in the council room for too many hours, Aang was desperate for some fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what we haven’t done for a while,” Bumi said with a meaningful glance. Aang’s face split into a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet you at the top.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his glider and sped off, Bumi below pushing himself forward with his earthbending.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the top of the city, they found the delivery carts waiting, begging to be ridden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll speed us up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang laughed. “Do you even need to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They leaped into the ccart and took off down the winding chute, Aang bending the air around them to shoot them forward at breakneck speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They whooped in delight the whole way, so distracted by the rush that Aang didn’t see the sharp turn until it was too late.`</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cart flew off the track and into the air. Aang moved instantly, trying to soften their landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He succeeded in that they both avoided grievous injury. He failed in that their landing was softened by some poor merchant’s cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My cabbages!” He wailed. “This business was my legacy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so sorry,” Aang said, bowing in apology despite the bruises from the bumpy landing. “We’ll pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man glared at them and kept shouting. Eventually, some guards came over to intervene. Aang and Bumi were taken to the palace along with the merchant, where they would face their sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the envoy was in the throne room. Jinpa nervous, Dawa composed, and Chime in barely concealed annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Shen had chalked it up to ‘rambunctious youths’ and ordered Aang and Bumi to spend the next day helping the merchant with chores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fair and much better than what Aang was expecting. He thought that would be the end of it until Chime and Dawa followed Aang and Jinpa into their room afterwards. Chime immediately whirled on Aang, annoyance swiftly turning into anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how much worse that could have been? You’re lucky you weren’t arrested or even killed from the crash!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Aang said, feeling small. “We were just having some fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fun?” Chime was angrier than Aang had ever seen him. “This isn’t a vacation, Aang. This is a political mission. This is your future and you can’t spend diplomatic visits running around with the local ruffians!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I don’t want this future,” Aang muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wanted to be involved in politics,” Aang said more clearly. “I’m clearly not suited to this, so I can just go on to become a teacher or a monk like I was planning to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime took a steadying breath, pinching the bridge of his nose as he regained composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, you’re not a kid anymore. You can’t run around causing chaos no matter your future. You need to understand that your actions have consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may not be a kid, but I’m hardly an adult,” Aang pointed out. “Shouldn’t I enjoy being young while I still can? That’s what Monk Gyatso always taught me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monk Gyatso isn’t infallible,” Chime snapped. “You can’t afford to be young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang frowned. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chime shook his head, voice weak when he spoke. “Never mind. Get some rest, you have a long day tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Chime left the room. Dawa squeezed Aang’s shoulder comfortingly before following and then Aang was left alone with Jinpa, who seemed to find the floor incredibly fascinating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was he so mad?” Aang asked. “Even the king didn’t care that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chime’s in charge of the envoy,” Jinpa sair airily. “He thinks any problems reflect badly on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sort of made sense, but Aang could tell Jinpa wasn’t saying everything. Before he could ask anything else, though, Jinpa went to prepare for bed even though the sun had barely set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang flopped onto his bed in frustration. He was looking forward to being back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left Omashu for the trip south, back to their Air Temple. King Shen sent them off with sufficient provisions and Bumi bid Aang farewell by sneaking a pentapus into his bag. Thankfully, Aang noticed before he could take the poor creature away from its home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were still awkward between Aang and Chime. Jinpa had tried to lighten the mood throughout the journey, but Chime would just send him annoyed looks until he was silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Aang was relieved when they finally touched down at the Southern Air Temple was an understatement. He wanted to immediately run to Monk Gyatso to tell him about the trip, but they had to report their mission first. At least Chime did all the talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally, </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were dismissed and Aang could leave. He found Monk Gyatso in the hallway, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang! How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He answered by pulling the monk into a hug, feeling like a kid again, with his favourite teacher to protect him from anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Aang,” he patted his head comfortingly. “I missed you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang pulled away to subtly rub at his eyes, trying not to be embarrassed by the tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy your trip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Aang acknowledged, thinking of Azulon. “I learned a lot. I met interesting people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful. I had hoped this would be a good experience for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was. I kind of messed it up by the end, though. I think Chime hates me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he doesn’t,” Monk Gyatso assured him. “Chime just isn’t good with people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang laughed. “Maybe. I still messed up though. I caused some trouble in Omashu and he was really angry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble is healthy,” Monk Gyatso said. “Better to do it in a safe environment than somewhere more dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Aang said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to keep talking with his teacher, Monk Gyatso’s face turned serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang, the council wants to speak to you alone. We must go back inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Aang followed him back into the room where Gyatso went to sit with the other Elders. Aang felt immensely small looking up at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monk Pasang looked at him for a moment before pulling out a cloth bundle to lay between them. Inside were some very familiar trinkets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You recognize these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded. “They were my toys when I was younger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were a test,” Pasang said. “A test that has been given for centuries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A test for what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For us to find the next Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang had heard that word many times over the past few months, but hearing it now made the bottom of his stomach drop out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you,” Gyatso said gently. “You are the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be,” Aang said dizzily. “I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You chose these toys when you were younger because they belonged to your past self,” Pasang explained. “You recognized them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of it made sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang,” Gyatso said. “You’re sixteen now. Its time for you to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did everyone know?” Aang found himself asking. “You all… Chime and Dawa and Jinpa. Did you all know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monk Pasang nodded. Aang felt like he was going to be sick, but the Elder didn’t seem to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve seen how things are getting more difficult with the Fire Nation. You must start your training so you can become a fully realized Avatar as soon as possible. If matters escalate, you’ll need to get involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m an airbender,” Aang said, voice shaking. “We don’t get involved in conflicts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monk Tashi scoffed. “From now on, you aren’t an airbender anymore. You’re the Avatar and it’s your job to be involved in everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang,” Gyatso broke in. “We understand this is a lot to take in. You’ve just returned from a long journey. Why don’t you go rest, take some time to mull it over. We can reconvene later and answer all of your questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tashi opened his mouth to speak, but Gyatso silenced him with a look. Aang nodded absently before giving the council a shaky bow and leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he was thinking. He didn’t know if he was thinking at all. He just knew he needed to lie down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed Azulon. He missed Kuzon and Bumi. He missed the time before he had this terrifying knowledge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally managed to fall asleep, it was a restless one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some things were fine since learning about his identity. He had lessons with Gyatso and he met up with Jinpa to try and teach him some easy airbending tricks. At least, until Jinpa was sent back to the Eastern Air Temple where he was from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most things were different, though. His friends refused to hang out with him, thinking it unfair for him to join their games since he was the Avatar. Many people looked at him before whispering to each other and pointing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang found he was spending most of his time with Gyatso, as it allowed him to forget who he was, if only for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, though, things changed yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyatso is too soft with the boy,” Tashi was saying to Pasang. Neither was aware that Aang was around the corner, listening to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Pasang said. “Gyatso is a great monk. He will prepare Aang adequately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adequately isn’t enough. Not with the Fire Nation building colonies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Pasang said. “But in a couple of days Aang will be sent to the Northern Water tribe for his training. They’ll be much stricter with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the South mad we chose the North over them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The South would be just as soft as Gyatso,” Pasang said. “A year or so in the North would do the boy some good. He’s a model Air Nomad, but that’s not what people want in an Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang couldn’t take anymore of it and ran back to his room, heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to leave Gyatso. He didn’t want to leave his home to spend a year in the North Pole. He didn’t want to be the Avatar and fight in some potential war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could go to Azulon. Maybe if he explained everything, Azulon could talk to his father and there would be no war. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mind set, Aang packed the essentials and flew out to find Appa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, pal,” he patted the bison’s nose. “You up for a trip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Appa licked him and Aang laughed quietly, wary of alerting anyone of his plan. He hopped up onto Appa’s back and soon they were in the air, flying away from Aang’s home as fast as they could manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they flew, Aang’s heartbeat refused to slow down. He had ated in a desperate panic that hadn’t quite settled yet and it was only when he shivered that he realized it had started to rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Appa groan in protest, but they had reached the ocean and there was nowhere to land.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” he said comfortingly. “It’ll ease up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t. Soon Aang’s clothes were clinging to his body and Appa’s fur was soaked and matted. The rain was falling in sheets and the sky was flashing with lightning. Aang could feel the rolling thunder vibrating through his bones and making his teeth rattle. Or maybe that was the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay,” he said, though his words were lost to the wind. The waves beneath them were rising and crashing, the water a greyish black as it reflected the clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Aang couldn’t see and he had to rely on Appa to guide them. Unfortunately, the bison’s sight was deterred as well and his flying grew erratic and jerky. Aang held on as tight as he could, his hands sliding on the wet saddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a mighty crash as the sky cracked open and Aang lost his grip. Both airbender and bison were knocked off course and pulled into the raging ocean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was struggling for breath. He was fighting the waves to try to reach Appa. He remembered desperation and panic before his lungs gave out and he knew no more.</span></p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>